


Правила и границы

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэрил умеет смотреть в лицо чужому гневу, выставлять себя в качестве преграды, принимать удар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила и границы

**Author's Note:**

> в подарок Курой, которая хотела "психологический БДСМ" (с) С:

_This is the song that the caged bird sings_  
_I'm curled up like a cat at the corner of everything_  
_But don't feel bad even if you could_  
_Because if you did not do it someone else just would_  
_It's easy believe me_  
_I'll show you such wonderful things_  
_I'll show you such wonderful things_

_Adore Adore_  
_Bow down before_  
_Bow down before_  
_Adore adore_  
_A star is born_  
_You start to fall_  
_Down on your knees_  
_And adore me_

_**Yoav – Adore Adore** _

 

При остальных Рик может изображать из себя кого угодно, хоть кроткого приходского священника, но скрыть закипающую ярость ему все равно не удастся. Может, те, кто не знает, на что смотреть, ничего и не замечают, но только не Дэрил. Дэрил знает точно. Давно выучил все признаки наизусть: раздувающиеся по-звериному ноздри, вспухшие вены на лбу, непроизвольно подрагивающие пальцы – _руки так и чешутся убить, звенит в ушах и рябит перед глазами, старый хрыч снова пил, вот же черт, а Мерла носит хер знает где, сбежать не удастся, значит, придется терпеть._

Дэрил умеет смотреть в лицо чужому гневу, выставлять себя в качестве преграды, принимать удар. После всего, что для него сделал Рик, он обязан – это его плата, единственное, на что он годится. Не разведка, не охота и не охрана периметра – ничто не выходит у него так естественно, как самопожертвование, и это невероятно смешно, потому что в прошлой жизни Мерл, заливаясь хохотом и дешевым вискарем, любил называть его терпилой. И был прав, ублюдок.

Может быть, Дэрилу каждый раз приходится переступить если не через себя, то через что-то важное внутри себя, какой-то воображаемый барьер.

Может быть, ему каждый раз паршиво.

Может быть, он такого ничем не заслужил – в этом пытается убедить его после каждой вспышки Рик, смотря не виновато, но как-то скованно.

Дэрил в ответ фыркает и с хрустом разминает затекшую от статичного положения шею: еще как заслужил, список заслуг длинный и впечатляющий. Каждый платит за право находиться в группе, чем может, а его взнос в общее дело далеко не самый непосильный.

 

* * *

– Я не хотел. – Первый раз случается спонтанно: Рик и правда не хотел, совершенно не собирался.

– Прости, черт, не знаю, что на меня нашло, – бормочет он, но Дэрил же не возражал, когда жесткими, огрубевшими пальцами тот удерживал его запястья над головой, совсем не сопротивлялся, только задохнулся в первый миг от удивления, а значит, все в порядке. Ничего выходящего за рамки: раньше они с Мерлом дрались по пять раз на дню и постоянно протирали друг другом стены. Если бы пришлось, Дэрил постоял бы за себя и не постеснялся хорошенько врезать. Так он и говорит, и Рик разом успокаивается: нет нужды извиняться.

 

* * *

– Будет так, как я сказал. – Второй раз все так же спонтанен, но Рик не приходит в себя через секунду, а продолжает сминать в кулаке жилет Дэрила, оттягивая ворот с такой силой, что это на самом деле больно: жесткая окантовка врезается в шею. Не непереносимо, и близко не пугающе – это же Рик, в конце-то концов, Дэрил ему доверяет на каком-то животном, первобытном уровне, – но приятного все же мало.

Дэрил снова задыхается, шумно сглатывает в попытке смочить сухое горло, но глотку дерет, словно наждачной бумагой, а температура в комнате разом подскакивает. Перед глазами начинают расплываться зеленоватые круги. Вид у Рика все такой же безумный, как и несколькими минутами раньше, когда Дэрил в открытую – по-иному он не умеет – заявил, что пойдет на вылазку без напарника, плевать, что остальные за него беспокоятся, потеря одного – мелочь, а двое – дело серьезное: их и так остается все меньше.

Дэрил вырывается в основном для виду: командует здесь Рик, с этим никто и не думает спорить, но с его, Дэрила, мнением тому придется считаться.

Рик смаргивает, по его лицу словно проскальзывает тень, и в следующее мгновение Дэрил снова может дышать полной грудью. Он следит за хаотичными движениями Рика без опаски, но с осторожностью, просчитывает их наперед. Рик отступает, запускает пальцы в спутанные, влажные от пота волосы, резко тянет за них один раз, другой, а потом, не глядя на Дэрила, широким шагом выходит из комнаты и захлопывает за собой дверь.  
Дэрил шипит сквозь зубы: спертый воздух замкнутого пространства почти лишен кислорода. Слишком душно, слишком жарко, слишком тревожно – и слишком много разных «слишком». Опасности, впрочем, Дэрил так и не чувствует.

 

* * *

От второй до третьей вспышки проходит много времени, и многое успевает поменяться: группа теряет людей, Рик теряет покой, Дэрил теряет остатки чувства самосохранения. Нарывается то ли на драку, то ли на что-то другое – и сам не знает, на что, – чтобы наконец остановиться (чтобы его _остановили_ ). Говорит себе, что на самом деле ему это не нужно – ничего из этого, – и врет, конечно же, просто потому, что привык лгать самому себе: _я не такой, я нормальный, я, я, я..._

Какой он на самом деле, Дэрил не знает, поэтому «не такой» преследует его всю его гребаную жизнь. Он вообще плохо в таком разбирается и даже признает это. Дэрил Диксон – это сотни не: не интересный собеседник, не компанейский парень, не послушный сын, не хороший брат. Может оказаться, что за этими «не» ничего и нет. Дэрил Диксон – король самоотрицания.

 

* * *

Третий раз Дэрил помнит плохо, потому что нажирается привезенной из очередного рейда паленой водкой до пляшущих под веками чертей – эту дрянь даже Мерл в худшие времена не стал бы пить, но Дэрилу не хватает именно такого: обжигающего внутренности пойла, чувства собственной ничтожности, полного отупения и полнейшего безразличия.

Кажется, Рик вмазывает ему чуть ли не с разворота. Кажется, Рик что-то говорит (может, кричит, а может, шепчет). Кажется, Дэрил даже виновато кивает – он ни в чем не уверен, кроме того, что единственный позыв его организма сейчас – упасть на колени и вывернуться наизнанку прямо здесь, перед Риком, выблевать вместе со внутренностями и горчащими помоями, что были налиты в бутылку, которую он выхалкал, все накопившееся за годы дерьмо.

Может, после этого Рик наконец перестанет делать вид, что ему не все равно. Что Дэрил – не мразь, которая всю жизнь провела в такой грязи, какую он вычищал по долгу службы.

Наутро у него ноет челюсть и раскалывается голова, а в ушах все время что-то скрежещет, ему дерьмово с большой буквы «д», но уже на каплю легче, чем предыдущей ночью. Рик, протискиваясь мимо, задевает его плечом, но ни словом, ни взглядом не дает понять, что помнит о произошедшем.

 

* * *

В четвертый раз Рик настолько слетает с катушек, что Дэрил чувствует, как за адреналиновым приливом следует волна страха, морозом продирающая по коже. «Почти» потому, что ему вроде как не привыкать к такому: папаша постарался. Научил его жизни, которая в любой момент готова окатить тебя дерьмом с головы до ног.

Рик себя накручивает несколько часов подряд, отказываясь слушать любые советы, меряя шагами небольшой внутренний дворик коттеджа: в этот раз они вломились в настоящие хоромы. В группе очередное прибавление, вот только жить по законам, принятым задолго до их появления, эти не хотят, и сдуру чуть не подставляют остальных, начав стрелять по ходячим тогда, когда лучше было бы обойтись ножами.

Вышвырнуть бы их на улицу, но это будет приговором, а на такое Рик не пойдет никогда из-за своего долбаного кодекса чести: вред, причиненный группе, был лишь случайностью, совпадением, а за глупость и упрямство пока что не казнят, даже в этом новом, перевернутом с ног на голову мире.

Но глупость и упрямство опасны, Дэрил так и говорит. Ничего не советует и ни к чему не склоняет, но его слова, видимо, так созвучны мыслям Рика, что попадают ровно в ту точку, которой лучше избегать: Рик взрывается. Сначала пару раз ударяет в стену кулаком, потом с рыком пытается освободиться, когда Дэрил его удерживает, фиксируя запястья. Все-таки вырывается, и они меняются местами: держит – сильно, больно, крепко – теперь Рик, не заботясь об осторожности, и короткие, но неровно обстриженные ногти впиваются в плоть. Потом Рик прижимает Дэрила к той самой стене, о которую только что стесал кожу на костяшках, и его острый локоть упирается Дэрилу куда-то под ключицу.

– Ну, вперед, давай, чего ты ждешь, – хрипит Дэрил. Вместо сердца у него словно наковальня, а грудная клетка разве что ходуном не ходит. Бежать некуда, да он и не собирается, остается один вариант: бить наотмашь. А Рик, похоже, из тех, кого слова отрезвляют быстрее, чем удары.

Дэрил с трудом поворачивает голову влево. Там на противоположной стене висит мутное зеркало, но по отражению отлично видно, насколько Рику сейчас должно быть неудобно: большой палец правой упирается в мякоть под челюстью Дэрила, а указательный и средний – в кость скулы, словно Рик в последний момент передумал его душить, и рука по собственной воле скользнула выше.

Дэрил обнажает шею еще на пару миллиметров, скалит зубы, как бы говоря: если хочешь что-то доказать – доказывай. Или проваливай. Рик выбирает первое: придвигается еще ближе, ошпаривает кожу на шее горячим дыханием. Ведет пальцами вверх и прихватывает волосы на виске, оттягивая тонкую кожу с просвечивающими голубоватыми венками – это больно, но боль тупая, монотонная. От нее у Дэрила наконец-то перестает кружиться голова и проясняется рябь перед глазами.

Рик выдыхает ему на ухо по слогам:

– Я. Сам. Решу. Как. Мне поступать.

– Раньше во мне этого не было, – говорит Рик после, почти безэмоционально, но смотрит при этом так, словно ему во что бы то ни стало необходимо убедить Дэрила в правдивости своих слов. Дэрил не кивает, но отводит взгляд, и притворяется, что верит.

И притворяется, что верит самому себе: он тоже таким не был («таким» – значит нелепым, грязным, слабаком). Это и унизительно, и мерзко, но более всего приятно, как приятна боль от надавливания на подживающую рану.

 

* * *

Пятый, шестой, седьмой разы – это борьба Рика с самим собой. Дэрил терпит и ждет чего угодно, любого исхода, считая про себя до десяти, до ста, до тысячи, лишь бы не задумываться, к чему все идет.

* * *

В восьмой раз Рик кусает его за горло – Дэрил снова неосознанно пытался показать ему, что здесь нет врагов, а он готов уступить, если почувствует, что это действительно необходимо. Зубы прихватывают кожу недостаточно сильно, чтобы выступила кровь, но синяк останется надолго.

Дэрил отшвыривает Рика от себя и уходит, не взяв с собой ничего, кроме арбалета, в ночь, в ливень, в никуда – говорит себе, что не вернется. И, как обычно, лжет.

 

* * *

Девятого могло бы не быть, если бы Рик не успел вовремя: иногда концентрации не хватает даже Дэрилу, который привык быть начеку, и он едва не попадается ходячим (десять, сто, тысяча идут на него, некуда бежать, а бить бесполезно). Рик затаскивает его в машину силой, молчит всю дорогу, и так лучше для них обоих.

В девятый раз Рик хрипит:

– На колени.

И Дэрил его слушается (Рик не сделает ничего, что Дэрил бы ему не позволил – так он повторяет про себя). Рик крепко держит его за волосы на затылке и не позволяет дергаться, когда с силой проводит костяшками по лицу, вжимает их совсем рядом с глазом:

– Не смей уходить.

Дэрилу и паршиво, и хорошо одновременно.

 

* * *

Десятый все никак не наступает, хоть Дэрил этого и ждет. Ему это попросту необходимо, чтобы не свихнуться от происходящего: шатающиеся по улицам каждого городка мертвецы страшны, но прячущиеся по углам люди гораздо страшнее. Рик своими действиями снес его барьеры, переломил старые границы, а новые не обозначил, и Дэрил теряется в себе. Тонет, глохнет, дохнет, как муха в липкой паутине.

С ним не нужно быть осторожным, о нем не нужно заботиться, нужно только показать ему место в системе координат – иначе Дэрил так и останется сотнями не: не друг, не брат, не правая рука _(не значимый, не полезный, не выживший)_. А жить он все-таки хочет, даже если это всего лишь привычка и движение по инерции, начавшееся очень давно, назло отцу, который поднимал на него руку все чаще, и брату, который бывал рядом все реже.

Дэрил нарывается. Сначала – неосознанно, потом – вполне сознательно: чужие барьеры тоже нужно сломать, может, если систему координат потеряет не он один, ему наконец найдется место хоть где-нибудь. Рик терпит очень, _слишком_ долго, но он не железный, а Дэрилу нечего терять.

Десятый раз – это по-настоящему больно: ноет заломленная рука, дрожат от переноса веса всего тела колени, но Дэрил шипит: «Не смей отступать», и Рик его слушает, _слушается_ , не отступает.

Впервые видит шрамы и татуировки – и они не нравится Рику, выводят его из себя окончательно. Он целует Дэрила зло, остервенело, почти грызет губы до крови, но все это между ними – настоящее, живое, меняющееся. Так нельзя, но кто теперь знает, как можно? Неважно, кто и чем занимается за закрытыми дверями: закрытых дверей больше нет, они все распахнуты настежь.


End file.
